Acute renal failure still occurs frequently in clinical medicine and has a mortality rate of some 50%. It is hoped that, when the basic pathogenetic studies have been better delineated, the syndrome may be more readily prevented or treated. Proposed work in the field of acute renal failure will include: 1. The effects of hyperimmunization (six months) to angiotensin on the development of renal failure. 2. Studies of the effect of pharmacologic agents injected directly into the renal artery on kidney function.